1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit fabrication, and more particularly to processes for forming metal structures in integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
The speed at which a signal is propagated in an integrated circuit is limited by the delay through the interconnect line carrying the signal. This delay, commonly known as “RC delay,” is due to the resistance and capacitance of the interconnect line. Reducing the resistance or capacitance of an interconnect line lowers its RC delay and increases signal propagation speed. Thus, reducing the RC delay of interconnect lines plays a major role in making integrated circuits run faster.
Using a low-resistance interconnect material such as copper helps lower the resulting RC delay. To reduce capacitance, the thickness of the dielectric layer separating the interconnect line from the substrate may be increased. The just mentioned dielectric layer may be made of a low dielectric constant material, also referred to as a low-k dielectric, to further reduce capacitance on the interconnect line. For similar reason, low-k dielectrics may also be used between side-by-side or overlying interconnect lines.
A low-k dielectric is also desirable in forming an inductor in an integrated circuit. The quality factor (“Q”) of such an on-chip inductor is affected by the capacitance between a metal portion of the inductor and an underlying substrate, and the capacitance between metal portions of the inductor. The use of low-k dielectrics lowers capacitance in the aforementioned inductor regions, and thereby increases the Q of the inductor.
A low-k dielectric region may be formed by using a TEOS oxide to fill gaps between metal lines. The inability of the TEOS oxide to completely fill the gaps results in air gaps between the metal lines. Because air has a dielectric constant of 1, the resulting air gaps help lower capacitance. However, the formation of the resulting air gaps is not controllable, and their size varies depending on the metal etch profile and available space. Additionally, the TEOS oxide fills the space between metal layers. Various relatively complicated unity-k dielectric structures have also been proposed to lower capacitance on metal lines.